objet trouvé
by hilda211
Summary: Typical! You go out to buy cake, but end up ordering a night with a ‘private entertainer’. L is going to regret not paying attention this time! AU Light/L/Light update - the date gets rather exciting
1. Chapter 1

Well hello and welcome to my little summer project. I've taken a break from my epic story The Two Lights to bring you something more romantic, more humorous and far sexier.

I'd like to thank my bater Believe Bridesmaid for her wonderful work and inspiration.

Please enjoy and if you like it, hate it or just want to comment then please do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN.

* * *

Concierge – a hotel employee who assists guests by booking tours, making theatre and restaurant reservations, etc

* * *

My name is Okane Jin, Concierge at Tokyo's Imperial Hotel. My job is to 'assist' the guests, in whatever way they need and ensure that their stay in the hotel is both a pleasurable and an expensive one. Most often my guests are visitors to Tokyo, so need a little advice on where perhaps; they might find a good restaurant, have a nice evening out or the directions to the sort of establishment that seems to attract a lot of poor young ladies who don't seem to be able to afford clothes.

Whatever the guest wants, I'll get it for them. Whatever the guest needs, I'll arrange it for them. Whatever the guest desires, I'll bring it to them. With efficiency, anonymity and great abundance of variety, it is my only wish to see to your happiness, O-kyaku-sama. Whether it is a haircut, a personal shopper or a bottle of lube and a selection of root vegetables at 4am.

The compensation for my hard work is the 'Special Room Service' item on your bill and as many tips as I can take. It's a good job, ruthlessly fought over and highly rewarded. It's only open to the most sociable, the most networked and the most charismatic of the hotel employees and for good reason too, for my work often takes me so very close to the line of legality, that occasionally, the odd toe might just dip in to the world of the illegal.

Hell! Who am I kidding? I constantly have a whole foot over the line, but that foot is wearing tap shoes, and the moment anyone so much as looks at me funny I dance right out of there!

The bread and butter of what I do is book restaurants, cars and theatre tickets but I'm supposed to do that gratis and it's always the fun stuff that pays most. The management 'don't know' and would fire me the instant they 'found out' what I was doing in their precious, innocent little hotel. Heh! So I'm on my own, but then my profits are my own as well.

To be a good concierge you have to know what your customer wants just by looking at them. Debu-san for example, the executive from Kyoto, hurrying toward me at 7:15am top half business suit bottom half casual, I believe he has noticed whilst dressing for his important meeting that one to many beers has a detrimental effect on one's waistline; his trousers no longer fit. An easy one I grant you, but I already have the inhouse tailor on the line before he even crosses the lobby. Later when Johnson-san and wife, the loud American couple on holiday, seek my help, it is only moments later I have them on their chauffeured way to the sumo stables, presumably they wish to see the rare sight of something fatter than themselves.

My first afternoon guest arrives shortly after 2 and I admit at first I'm a little flummoxed. I've heard the rumours about him; his grandfather is here on business, he's a tad eccentric (nuts) and coincidentally incredibly rich. He doesn't like noise apparently so to avoid any chance of the stuff from our soundproofed rooms, the guy has completely booked out 3 floors. 3 floors and the presidential suite! Just one room like that is more than my job pays in a month. They're only here a week, but then I've heard from my friends in the other hotels that they've been moving around a lot.

Interesting, but not my department.

So far this is my first time seeing the grandson, who's an odd sort of bloke on all accounts. His clothes, his hair and his walk would have had the less well informed of the staff throwing the possible gold mine from the hotel, lest he upset the other guests. He rarely leaves his room, but I hear, is raking up a nice room service bill. The pastry chief in particular has never been so busy, and if the delightful Mr Lind Taylor chooses to stay here much longer we will be needing to hire another one. Specially sourced coffee, fresh exotic fruit and fine porcelain tea cups are all daily sent up to his room, yet oddly he's yet to use the laundry service.

I checked the hotel's computer. In fact this guy has yet to make use of any of the hotel's entertainment facilities, the pool, the gym, or even the pay-per view films on his room TV… This definitely looks like someone in need of my attention. He wonders over to me and is just about to speak, but I of course get in there before him.

"Good afternoon Mr Taylor," I say in English, for I am a professional after all. "and how may I be of service to you today?" I see he wasn't expecting the English, he's impressed of course, but oddly answers in Japanese. Its like that sometimes, I do appreciate the effort that some guests make to learn a little of the language before they arrive but I find it far more efficient to have this sort of conversation in the guests preferred language.

"Errr My grandfather has gone out and I was wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest bakery or something." 'Or something.' Huh. Now there's a cry for help if I've ever heard one. The doorman told me his grandfather has been gone for several days, he must be really bored, depressed and perhaps a little lonely? Well I know one thing for certain, he's suffering from an excess of money, a problem which I intend to relieve him of.

"A bakery? Surely Mr Taylor has not tired of our chef's creations? Or perhaps what Sir requires is something a little different?"

He gives me a blank stare.

"Different? How?"

"How about something more fun than anything you can find in a bakery? Or something far sweeter than can be found in a bakery?" That was it, I got a hit off of 'sweet'! That's how I work you see, I can't just outright ask a guest whether he wants to snort cocaine off a stripper's backside - someone might get offended! I have to ask leading questions first of all, see if I can work out what they want without forcing them to ask for it. I look for clues in their responses and facial expressions, Taylor-san here isn't interested in gabling, drugs or strippers (no reaction to 'fun'), he wants something 'sweet' so I try again.

"I've got a few tickets for the Misa-Misa concert?" I don't actually, those things are damned hard to get hold of…but not the right reaction. So 'sweet' doesn't mean girls then, ok how about this."Or I hear Ryuga Hidiki is doing a book signing down in Aoiyama"

"Oh really?" Bingo! Boys it is then. Well whatever floats your boat as I always say. In fact I prefer them this way, single men tend to have more disposable income to give me.

"Don't tell me Mr Taylor you're a Ryuga fan? My cousin is a huge Ryuga fan." I added an eyebrow wiggle to that last bit, but I don't think he got it.

"Uh, I guess, I haven't been in Japan very long but I hear he's good."

"That's right, Mr Taylor you only arrived last week did you not? Have you been able to go out much?"

"Not really, my grandfather doesn't like me going out by myself," So the old man is holding you back eh? "but I think I'd like to go out a bit maybe."

"A bit of sight-seeing? The sakura blossoms will be out soon" nope, "and then there's the many beautiful temples…" hmmm maybe, "the nightlife…" oh negative response there "the shopping, Akihabara is very interesting..." He liked the sound of that, an electronics geek perhaps. "arcades or the art museums…" I'm not sure about those, but at least I've got him interested, now its time to go in for the kill.

"Exploring Tokyo is always fun but I think its always better to do it with someone, to have a guide with you, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Yes, there's nothing like relaxing on a date in Tokyo."

"A date?!" Gottcha! He's blushing now.

"A very busy man like you Mr Taylor should go on fun dates every now and again don't you think?"

"Um …um… " he's stammering and blushing like a tomato. Don't worry Taylor-san I'll arrange everything for you.

"Now I know it's a crazy idea, but do you remember I mentioned my cousin? Well I think he'll be free tomorrow."

"Urk!"

"Oh don't worry he's a very nice guy, handsome" check "sexy" check "and smart" double check. OK I've got a few people who might do, he's a bit on the shy side so not Ashimoto or Midori-chan then.

"Er…I don't think … ah… I've never…before" Come on Taylor-san just say it. "Well, if he's … er free, then I…"

"Perfect! He loves foreign men and you're just his type!"

"Really!? Well in that case, I think I would like to meet him, if you… don't mind that is. Only, just don't tell…"

"Your grandfather? Of course not! So how about I introduce the two of you at 1o'clock tomorrow, you'll have all afternoon to get to know one another." Eyebrow wiggle.

"So soon? Gosh! Oh what should I wear …" I finalise a few more details with Taylor-san before sending him on his way.

Behind my desk I open The Book. The Book was handed to me after a short inauguration ceremony by my predecessor and is the indispensable map to the network that is my job. I turn to the page marked with an 'R' and search through the list of contacts for the boy most suited to my Okyaku-sama's needs. 'Tsuki-kun'. I call the mobile number.

"Hey! Prince Charming I have a job for you tomorrow."

And already anticipating the large commission I began to explain the particulars.

* * *

A date! L was nervously fiddling with his napkin as he waited in the hotel café for his _date_. What a thing! He had barely slept last night, well less than usual anyway and had been twitchy ever since. He had even asked Watari to set out his smart going out clothes, but whilst the smart green jumper and dark trousers had looked good this morning his unease and constant adjusting had left them quite wrinkly.

Watari had started brushing his hair, until they both realised that that was making things worse, but hadn't stopped pestering him about where he was going all of a sudden, never having know the boy to ever leave a room on his own volition before. L, after a suitable amount of digging, finally took pity on his companion and revealed with quite a hint of pride that he, L, was 'going on a date.' Watari, surprised but ever proud then gave L some good solid advise remembered from his days courting the young lady that eventually became his wife. L failed to mention the fact that complimenting his date on her dress might not go down so well with the smart, handsome and charming young man he was about to meet, for he wasn't quite sure how the older gentleman might feel about that.

They had been in Japan now for a couple of weeks and all over the Orient in the months before that. Due to a sudden and unexpected rise in violent and drug related crimes L had been commissioned by Interpol to investigate and then crack the East Asian smuggling roots, his international reputation and all access pass to police information making him the perfect hunter for large cross-border crimes. He had China and Korea sown up and the relevant authorities were by now planning their sting operations, leaving him with Japan, who's gun and drug networks he was close to mapping. It was all a waiting game now really, he'd located and tagged all the main players, so it was just a case of following them to see how the gangs operated.

Which had all left him yesterday afternoon rather bored; Japan's current and cold case files not being difficult enough to stimulate an interest. Watari had been on call at the police station for several days waiting on evidence and liaising with the lead detective and whilst he had all the sweets he wanted from the diligent room service the waste paper and dirty clothes were starting to pile up. He could do it himself, but after what happened last time… well in his defence the paper shredder had only warned against drooping ties, never mentioned anything about long sleeved shirts and how was he to know the correct dosage of the extra bubbly washing powder?

So L had been rather weary about leaving the comfort and security of his room, who knew what disasters might befall the genius detective if left unsupervised. But a trip to a local bakery shouldn't be too difficult right? Get some fresh air and some of that much raved over 'sunlight' stuff. What he hadn't expected whilst on his sugary quest was to end up scoring a date with a hot Japanese guy. At first he deeply regretted his decision made in a moment of weakness, going so far as to dial the number of the front desk to tell Okane he'd made a mistake, but then he'd spotted the corner of the magazine poking out from under his bed. Okane answered the phone but L, resolve now strengthened, slammed the phone down in a moment's impulsiveness.

The magazine, of origins unknown, but probably left behind by the cleaners, had reawakened in L something he hadn't thought about in a long time. _Guys. _ It was a girl's magazine filled with pictures and articles about the of sort singers and actors who's posters no doubt covered every teenage girl's bedroom walls. Pretty guys, hunky guys, rugged guys, guys without shirts, buff guys reclining in swim wear all displayed on the glossy pages smiling up at the camera as they discussed love, fashion, dreams and secrets with the readership. L had gazed at their beautiful hard bodies, the soft flawless faces and perfect hair and clothes and drooled, amongst… other things.

He'd never exactly had the chance to explore this side of himself, since by the time he'd worked out what was going on he'd left the orphanage and was on the road alone with Wammy, a man who had 'ideas' about this sort of thing. That's not to say he was actively discouraging or homophobic, but L couldn't help wondering when he'd ever requested a net nanny, let alone such a selective one. At one point it had gotten so 'selective' that he couldn't even look up the word 'analysis' without it informing Watari.

However at almost 24 years of age L had taken an executive decision, he was going on the date! L had never been on a date before, but that's not to say he was completely inexperienced in the ways of love and romance, but he wasn't sure that a snog with a girl from the Wammy House Valentine's day disco and an awkward fumble with another boy on the tennis team were going to cut it with a suave young Japanese man he so wanted to impress.

It would be his first date and if Watari was ever going to except him as the independent adult he was it would have to go perfectly. So in order to beef up before the big event he'd wisely invested in some chick flicks and manga and stayed up late 'studying'. He'd also read the local and international news for conversation starting material, then looked up a few famous bands and musicians so as not to be caught without an informed opinion and finally finished up with the top ten films and plays on at the moment both reviews and plot summaries, should again his opinion be required on the choice of date activity. He was ready for any eventuality!

* * *

Yagami Light, did not appreciate the term 'Rent Boy' nor gigolo, prostitute or any other words that someone quite misinformed might have for his little hobby. Light, the intelligent, attractive son of a well respected police detective had found himself rather put out to discover that at age 14 he would never be quite as perfect as his family would have wanted. He'd tried to deny it of course, perhaps hoping that if he ignored his problem long enough, he would eventually find girls attractive. Two miserable and frustrating years later he'd given in, and gleefully submitted himself to all which he had previously shunned.

His first real kiss had been with the young cop his father used as an errand boy.

Matsuda had been sent to the Yagami residence to pick up an important document so carelessly forgotten by his father (mysteriously falling out of his briefcase and under Light's bed.) Light, being home alone, had offered to help look for it, then get him a drink "You look so tired…" then to his room "Dad was using my printer, maybe he left it there."

Then a 'oops! Sorry I slipped.' And on the bed they'd ended up.

When Light thought back to it now it was with a cringe of embarrassment. How desperate had he been when caught up in the momentum of his sexuality he had slept with the young cop a few weeks later merely because the man was safe and easy?

Their 'relationship' had not lasted long after that, Light's fears having abated. Now, all he could see were the endless possibilities of his new found confidence. After the cop, there had been a string of men, other detectives from his father's office, guys from school, the teacher from his prep course and even a few conquests claimed at clubs and bars. Although enjoying the last sort became a lot easier with his admission to university and his subsequent moving in to on site accommodation, ostentatiously for independence and study related reasons but Light suspected it had more to do with someone finally slipping it to Soichiro that his son might not be as heterosexual as previously thought.

On campus he'd become an overnight sensation and subject to much of the student paper's gossip column headlines. He wasn't camp as such, but just as an old flame once put it "amazingly magnetic."

It wasn't until half way through the second year though, that Light had even properly 'come out.' Before then he'd just been fantastically bisexual, even if his harem of perfect girlfriends had never made it to the bedroom. His epiphany and new hobby had their roots in a single event that occurred quite by chance that year. For the charity auction at the end of the arts festival, friend and deputy to his presidency of the student council, Takada Kiyomi had added 'a date with Light' to the programme catalogue. Takada admitted later that she'd only added it to check whether the louche president was paying attention during committee meetings – it seemed he hadn't been, but then neither could have possibly imagined the furor that the inclusion of such an item might create.

The art auction was typically pretty low key event on anyone's social calendar, normally attended only by the artsy types and those attempting to date them, where last year's collection of student art was flogged to anyone drunk enough or charitable enough to part with money. Light, being one of the evening's objects d'art was displayed pride of place on a chaise lounge in the centre of the student gallery (blackmail had been involved) and although he had made a brilliantly witty joked about them not being able to expect much money for Kiyomi's object trove, no one had understood. What they hadn't expected when the doors were opened was the rush and the crowd and the cues. All there, as it soon became very apparent, to bid for the last item in the catalogue. Light had at first been horrified, not recognising a single face in a very mixed crowd, some of them weren't even students!

Takada and the other organisers shot him worried looks as the crowd impatiently jostled, all waiting for then end when the bidding war would begin. The auctioneer hesitated as the moment arrived, the art sale having gone badly with the artsy types not even making it inside the gallery.

"And now for the last item tonight, 'An evening of company and entertainment with the delightful Mr Yagami, shall we begin at 10,000 yen?"

When Light was asked only days before as to what should be the guide price he would have, he said they'd be lucky to make back on the posters. Why would anyone pay for a date with him? It wasn't as though he didn't go out with most of the people that asked him, of course with certain hotness levels as his standard. So why would anyone pay for something they could probably get for free?

But it seems they would, and within minutes the bidding left the realm of any mere student loan funded mortal. Light let his mouth hang agape as the number approached the 5 million yen and completely lost his cool demeanour as that figure doubled. Why would anyone waste their money like that? The bidding began to slow down at that point seemingly confined to a select few rich business types and a large group of girls who seemed to be clubbing together. It was quite unbelievable!

However what was more unbelievable was that _he _wouldn't be getting the money, some bloody charity would! Why? When it would be him doing all the work, he would have to be charming, polite and make pointless conversation. And he'd probably have to pay for dinner…

That's how it started really, with the question 'that if people were prepared to pay large amounts of money to be with him - why wasn't he getting any of it'. He thought over it later that night and the next day when the winner, a twenty something flash lawyer named Mikami picked him up in his Mercedes. Guys, he realised, often payed quite a lot for his time anyway, the bars, the restaurants and the clubs where he was wined and dined were never the cheap and tacky variety. Take the Michelen stared French cuisine, currently being brought to their table for example. Five star romance all the way and always on someone else's wallet. The cars, the clothes and cologne his date had to buy to satisfy his standards and the entertainment and presents make the evening and the relationship… it seemed everyone was making money out of him except Light.

_Well_, he thought, as the prosecutor showed him around his gorgeous company penthouse; _that is going to have to change._

Could he do it though? Ending up in his date's bedroom had never been part of the deal, but he did anyway because, as the man undid the buttons of Light's shirt, Light realised he liked sex. With men he'd known for 2 years or 2 minutes, it made no difference, as long as they were hot and up for it then so was he. The man pulled off Light's underwear and murmured some trite compliment. Any position, any time or any place there was nothing he wouldn't try at least once. The man paused, looking mildly uncertain… _ah he wants me to take charge. _So Light did, pushed him backwards and crawled over him. The man, (what was his name?) mumbled something apologetically. Something about not expecting things to go this far and not having any protection.

Light sighed but stretched an arm back towards his clothes. "That's why (P_lease be right! Please be right!) _T-Teru-san, one should always be prepared no matter what!" and triumphantly he fished out the silver foil square.

…

It wasn't until a few weeks later after some very useful research and few mortifying misadventures that Light felt confident enough to start his new hobby. The internet was good for ease and anonymity, but was hardly safe and made Light very glad his father had taught him a few self defence moves. Approaching possible clients in bars and clubs turned out to be nerve wracking and possibly quite embarrassing on the occasions when Light misread the situation. The 'special' clubs and host bars had the great advantage of safety and protection, but as well as losing a cut of his fee they also had the disadvantage of occasionally being raided by the police. And right at the top of Light's list of 'Ways He'd Least Like To Come Out To His Father' was after he'd bailed Light out of custody, assuming he would of course.

But it was through these trials and adventures that Light happened to make the right connections and how his name and number ended up with the likes of Okane and the other hotel 'entertainers,' it seemed to be the perfect solution for it was in their interest that Light, now Tsuki-kun, was safe and earning them money, and that he only met with the richest of clients in the swankiest of rooms.

There was now also a regulated and agreed pricing and payment system. Light could be confident in slipping out the next morning and allowing the hotel to handle everything and paying him as any other member of staff. No more dodgy wads of cash and the inadvertent tax fraud, now it was all fully taxable income for the highly payed 'Personal Entertainer.'

And it was _very_ highly payed! Each service had its own fee from 'a kiss'(1000 yen) or 'pretending to be interested in your very boring career during dinner' (3000yen, accountants counted double) to 'full on kinky bondage session involving unusual bodily fluids' (three million yen), this amount, once tallied up at the end of the evening was multiplied by the number of times the client 'enjoyed himself'; a measure designed to encourage the 'entertainer' to work as hard as possible and really give the client his money's worth.

With such high remuneration, Light was living the good life and only needed to 'work' once a month, thus allowing him to easily fit his vast shopping trips, socialising and studying in to his schedule. It also helped that whenever he wanted to do something extravagant he always found someone else willing to pay for it; last summer's two weeks surfing in Okinawa was at the behest of Namikawa-san, a regular, who needed someone to entertain him after the busy days of conferences. The good life indeed.

…

He had just been finishing off an essay when his phone rang, Okane's name flashed on the screen. It seemed he would be 'working' again tomorrow, some rich, geek needed a tour of Tokyo and an evenings 'entertainment'. The concierge said to be smart and confident, but wasn't sure weather Tsuki was to be Prince Charming or Slutty Uke, so Light would have to start neutral and just wing it. 'Date' had been the active word, so Tsuki would throw in a bit of 'shoujo-manga school boy,' hand holding and lots of compliments maybe even some flowers when they met. No the concierge had described his 'date's' seemingly endless room service bill, so a box of candies or chocolates? Smart-casual clothing, perhaps shirt, tie and suit trousers, he'd have to be smart enough for the expensive hotel restaurant but didn't want to spoil the mood of his 'fun date.' Which shirt? Which tie? And what would he pack in his 'overnight bag'?

..

* * *

L arrived at 12:45 in the lobby of the hotel, where he shuffled uncomfortably about until a beaming Okane-san swept over, took him by the arm, and led him over to the chair in which now he resided. "What you looking so worried about Taylor-san?"

"I erm…" he mumbled as he fiddled with his collar again.

"Now don't you get so scared over this, he isn't going to bite, unless of course you want him to!" Said the concierge with a laugh as he slapped Taylor-san on the shoulder.

L just blushed even more, his palms were unbearably sweaty. "Um maybe…I don't… think…good idea…" he said hurriedly as he tried to get to his feet and escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Okane's big paycheck was so not walking out of here. "Come on Taylor-san, he's come all this way just to meet you, he'd be so disappointed if you chickened out. Now come here, straighten your shirt out, sit nicely and I'll order you some calming tea. He'll be here in just a few minutes, I'll go meet him and bring him over." Okane patted the young man on the head and signalled to a waitress.

* * *

What thinks you? Whatever you think about the likely hood of Light taking up such a career, I'd suggest it's more likely than you'd think.

I've got about the next 3 chapters on standby ready to go, so as soon as my bata has taken I look I'll get those up to you.

Well the date begins tomorrow, and who really thinks its all going to go right?

Hilda

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow Thanks everyone I was totally blown away by the huge response I got to this I'm really glad you liked it so much. I promise I will reply but I've been busy getting this in to a fit state. So firstly thanks to all those who took time out to review **Kerrime-chan, Capitulate, Hime, Translucent Darkness, PlanetStorm, Japanimaniac13, toolazytologin, Inuyasha4eva, Synonymous Brain, Ani, Abigail stevens, Ivy the Archive, Death-in-the-Shadows, xXDeidara-chanXx,** and finally **biting cat**. You all really made my day.

Context: A few people seemed a little confused over time line and stuff so I'm just going to clarify it here. It's basically one of those no Death Note stories, things continued without any intervention of the supernatural. It's a few years after the start of Dn making Light 19/20 and L presumably 26/27 unless of course I change my mind about that. The only difference really is that I've made a lot more people gay because things a just that much more fun that way.

* * *

"Tsuki!" Light's head flicked to the direction of the rapidly approaching concierge. "You're just in time, well, ready for action?"

The young man was, as always, impeccably dressed, in a dark shirt and tie. It set him apart from the average business crowd; smart, stylish but young and artsy. The trousers clung to his legs in a way that wasn't particularly obscene but Okane knew that with the right posture Tsuki was capable of anything. His shirt was striped and loosely buttoned, knotted with a trendy skinny tie and swish gold cuff links an present from a previous client no doubt. On his arm rested a jacket that would have the subtle but valuable effect of making the whole outfit casual should Tsuki don it. Over his shoulder was slung a trendy leather briefcase/manbag. Hair perfect and prim, shoes laced and polished; Mr Metrosexual had arrived.

This was why he always used this man, his amazing body, sophisticated fashion sense and his beautiful but above all adaptable face. He could be anyone the client wanted, from barely legal school boy to his sadistic boss or even on one occasion at the request of the Yotsuba exec Ooi, Okane had had to make a gorgeous young woman show him the contents of her pants before he'd believe that she was Tsuki in drag. He was one of Okane's highest earners, the only one beating him being Yamamoto - not as pretty but prepared to do far more for his money. But Tsuki was certainly the one with the most repeated requests, his clients always coming back for more.

"Hai, Okane-san, and thank you for considering me once again." Got to be nice to the boss. "Is there anything else I need to know? Do you have the form?" The form was the itemised invoice that would be filled out during the date, with each entry initialled by the client leaving no room for argument when the bill arrived.

"Don't think you'll need one, he's shaking like a first timer, doubt he's ever payed for boys. So I'm trusting you to be honest, Tsuki-kun. His name, remember is 'Lind Taylor', he's shy and he's stinking rich and you're my cousin – that's all you need to know!"

"Seme or Uke?"

"No idea, that's your department! Now lets get over there before he loses his bottle again and runs off."

* * *

L's knees were twitching agonisingly, but so far, through only his strength of will, he'd managed to keep his feet on the floor. The tea cup on the other hand had suffered quite badly, his trembling hands spilling most of the tea in the saucer. He wiped his incomparably sweaty palms on his trouser leg before rolling up his cuff, deciding that looked silly and rolling it down again. Or was it better up?

"Taylor-san!" Okane's cheery call sounded like an apocalyptic war cry. He looked up searching the bustling people. _Wipe hands! Check fly! Stand, don't trip over chair! Turn, prepare warm, non-creepy smile. Ok, go! Oh god! What am I going to say?_

L finally sighted Okane and the young man he was leading over. The concierge tapped amazingdreamysexgod, who looked as though he had just walked off the cover of that magazine, on the arm and indicated toward L. He looked directly at L with warm amber eyes. As their eyes met the young man smiled and L could already feel the blush rising in his face.

"Taylor-san, I'd like you to meet my younger cousin, Tsuki-kun."

Tsuki-kun smiled again and said in English with an adorable slight accent. "It is very nice to finally meet you Mr Taylor." And held out his hand.

L realising that social procedure required him to speak now suddenly couldn't remember what came next "Hajimerushiku" he garbled. "no, um, dozo onigai-something. Nice to um ah!"

"Oh no! I've forgotten Japanese" he said in perfect Japanese.

Tsuki-kun laughed and L managed a halfhearted smile.

"Oh cousin, you never mentioned how cute he was!"

* * *

_What a dork! _ Taylor-san was standing there, gazing at Light intently, a blush very much covering his entire face. He put a finger to his lip before seeming to remember how creepy that made him look and quickly removed it. Light could see his brain desperately wracking round for something to say, but luckily his 'cousin' helped out. "Now just before I leave you two alone to get to know each other, I'll just remind you that I'm here to help out should you need, and Taylor-san, you're to let my cousin pay for everything today and we'll sort it out when you get back. Have a great day and don't stay out too late!"

Okane patted Light on the shoulder and _secretly _gave L and encouraging thumbs up, before bowing his exit and slipping off back to the lobby, whispering as he did a little prayer that everything would go ok.

Without a moment's awkward pause Light was ready.

"Let's have a drink before we head out, and talk about what you want to do today." He really hoped this guy was as rich as Okane seemed to think he was, he normally would have passed this type of client off rather than deal with all the aggravation of such annoyingly stupid people. He steered the both back to the table and a couple of seats before falling into the 'adorable toy-boy routine' of cross legs, lean in, subtly play with hair and elongating cute vowel sounds.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

* * *

First question and L was already into the mine field. Of course he couldn't tell the truth, but Astro magazine's relationship expert had said lying was very bad way to create trust and honesty. _But it's just a date and she did say first impressions were very important…now what did Watari say I should do at this point?_

"Uh… Well my name is Lind Taylor, but since I understand that the pronunciation is quite difficult for Japanese people, you can call me Ryuzaki if you like. It was the name of an old friend of mine."

"Ryuzaki huh? I like it!" L liked the way Tsuki's lips almost pouted around the letters. His smile prompted L to go on so he cast around quickly for some suitable background story.

"My grandfather is an inventor; he's come to Japan to try to sell his new idea." Well Wammy used to be an inventor so that was true enough. "I work through my computer a lot so it doesn't matter where I am, I tend to travel around with him a lot, you know see the world and stuff." This small talk stuff wasn't all that hard, now to ask Tsuki about himself and we're already through our first conversation. But the other man got in ahead.

"What is it you do for a living? Something _exciting_?" Something about the way Tsuki said 'exciting' made L feel rather hot indeed.

"Well I, I suppose I, solve problems." He received a rather blank look. "Computer problems, um, very complicated stuff, to do with servers and firewalls to prevent hackers and viruses, mostly for the big government mainframes and security agencies… but I don't want to bore you with this, I'll sound like some sort of computer geek."

"No way! I love that sort of stuff." 'Oh shit!' "What system do you use? No don't tell me you're a TRAX-ln sort of guy I bet, what do you think of Linex's new BossCode software updates?" Crap! L knew nothing about computers, Watari set everything up for him, he couldn't even print a page with out his step by step guide. What should he do? Carry on bluffing or come clean? Tsuki seemed genuinely interested but that made it so much harder to lie.

"Oh? All of them I guess, but whilst TRAX does have its advantages, I find it's sometimes inadequate for large international projects. As for Linex, well I've taken a look at them and wasn't impressed."

"I know, tell me about it!"

Phew! He'd made it through that one.

"But enough about me, please do tell me about yourself."

Tsuki sent him another gorgeous smile.

"What would you like me to be?"

* * *

.

Light was amazing at his job, already the sucker was hooked. Light _casually _rubbed his bottom lip and 'Ryuzaki' could barely take his eyes off him. Although that last line and the stroking of his foot under the table might have been a little too aggressive. Ryuzaki wanted a 'date' and they still had many hours ahead of them, he should take things slower.

Nah!

He listened, he nodded, he smiled, brushed his arm there a little touch here, at one point where he lent in to whisper a rude observation about someone on the next table, his lips ghosted above the man's cheek and made contact just before the ear. Each time he did a little something (the price being added to his mental bill) Ryuzaki mumbled, stuttered or in the case of the ear kiss (500 yen) completely forgot what he was going to say.

Eventually when it looked as though all the man's blood was in his face he decided to give him a break. "Come on Ryuzaki-San! Ikimashou!" from the interview Light had decided on a plan for the date: quick launch in a near by café, then off to a local theme park for an excitingly expensive day out, then to Ikiburenka for dinner, maybe a few drinks here and there before finally back to the hotel around 11 for the main event.

Cute, romantic and with lots of earning opportunities.

* * *

"I've always liked this café, the booths mean you can have a really intimate conversation without anyone over hearing and, of course, they serve the most delicious cakes." Another smile as the man's hand resided on his lower back guiding him into the chair and then slipping in opposite him.

Now major problem #2 raised it head; L didn't want to freak his date out by cramming his face with a diabetes inducing sugar overload, but how was he going to eat a thing if it didn't meet with his standards? Coffee specially, how terrible would it taste without its normal eight sugars? L had once mistakenly sipped Watari's unsweetened coffee and had had to spend the next ten minuets with his tongue bathing in honey. His legs were already seriously cramping from being held straight for so long but he didn't dare bring them up even if he could have really used that extra 40 percent right now.

'W_hen in doubt just smile and nod' – something B had once said to him. _

Tsuki-kun it seemed was a student, taking law and politics at Waseda University or Soudai as he called it. He liked tennis and learning foreign languages and was very impressed when L told him he could speak 15 fluently. (He had to underestimate quite a bit, didn't want to scare him.)

L told him a little more about himself; how he was brought up by his grandfather and how they travelled the world together first class, seeing the sights together but always…

"Making sure to try the local dessert. I find it is a good measure of a place, the more delicious the puddings then the better the country I say." Crap he'd somehow brought the conversation back to sweets for the fifth time since entering this place, maybe it was because the waitress had brought him the smallest slice of chocolate cake conceivable and he was now going in to sugar withdrawals.

"So, Tsuki-kun" he said eyeing the sugar pot. "What do you want to do after University? Politics and law? Going to become a lawyer?"

"No actually, ha, ha wouldn't that be terrible!" Then he suddenly had a dreamy look in his eyes. "I really, and I know its going to sound silly, but I want to be a detective. Like in those whodunit books, catching serial killers, investigating the Yakuza… But I guess it's not really as exciting as the movies would make out. Bet its all boring paper work!". Somehow whilst wistfully describing his childhood dream in a beautiful far away voice Tsuki had completely missed L choking on his coffee, which was good since he'd somehow managed to get it up his nose. Blah!

"Really, now?" 'hack' 'cough' Well I can assure you the world of the freelance detective can be just as exhilarating as any movie - is what he would have wanted to say now only he'd already said he worked in IT damn! So he had to settle for… "That's a very interesting career choice, so what made you pick that?"

* * *

Once he got the conversation flowing Light found Ryuzaki quite easy to speak to; so intelligent, opinionated and well informed. They were now debating the failings Japan's justice system, after hearing a few anecdotes of Taylor's about international airports ("…something about me must just scream 'strip search!' it seems like every airport…") which had followed some wild suppositions of the average IQ of big brother contestants ("…seen toddlers more coherent").

However it was on the subject of crime and in particular justice which really got the conversation flowing.

"-but Tsuki-kun, Japan has one of he world's lowest crime rates, surely then the police are doing something right."

"OK they can handle the yobs and the drunks but when it comes to the Yakuza and organised crime they're pathetic. Just take the case last month they had to admit they were stuck and bring in some fancy foreign detective."

Taylor coughed again and Light hoped he was OK.

"Perhaps, but when you have visited as many countries as I have Tsuki-kun, you'll come to appreciate a justice system as advanced as this one. 'Innocent until proven guilty' is not a universally accepted concept." It looked like they'd never agree on anything, but would defiantly have fun trying.

This thought caused Light to blush and he was glad, it looked like today wouldn't be as bad as he'd originally thought. Whilst being attracted to his client was not guaranteed it certainly made his job easier. He wasn't usually attracted to Caucasian men or such socially inept people but other than that Taylor seemed to be ticking all his boxes. Long, dark, wild hair, dark eyes, pale skin all on a thin toned body – his 'accidental' touches had told him that much at least. In fact when compared to some of his other clients Taylor-san was pretty nice looking, although comparing anyone to that night with the trainee sumo wrestler was hardly fair. He passes off the ensuing shudder the memories cause as a cold breeze and uses it as an excuse to take up Ryuzaki's hands. Staring deeply into his date's eyes he was about to kiss him when he noticed the man's distraction, his eyes more focused on Light's uneaten cake.

He sighed dramatically and handed it over, and wondered weather Ryuzaki really believed he was adding that extra sugar covertly.

'Yuck how many is that now? At least 5! And why were his legs twitching like that?'

Why did he always get stuck with the weird ones?

* * *

"Come on Ryuzaki-san, we'll miss the bus!" Tsuki was laughing as he ran, L's hand clutched in his as pulled him through the crowds. L really wished he'd practised running normally, as it was getting difficult to keep up. In the distance he could see the bus, waiting at the stop as a few people got on. Tsuki threaded their fingers together and sped up. L was just managing to keep pace but now really wished he'd listened to Watari's other advice and done his shoes up properly. The were slipping, only his strong prehensile toes holding them in place, already worried about dragging down Tsuki's image L couldn't think of anything less cool than tripping up now.

They made it and Tsuki stopped perfectly, looking barely out of breath, but L couldn't. It was going to be a horrible collision with far too many people watching. He shut his eyes and braced for an impact, … that didn't happen.

Tsuki's arms caught him and pulled him into his chest. L stood there, arms hanging limp and useless by his sides as he tried to remember the last time he'd been this close to someone. His face resting against Tsuki's shirt and he could feel the warms of his skin and the thumping of his heart, Tsuki's heady cologne permeating everything.

"You ok?" sounded from somewhere above him.

"Uh." Was all he could manage.

Tsuki pulled back and admired him with a smile. "Kawaii Ryuzaki-chan." He said with a laugh, as he kissed the startled L on the tip of his nose.

No, he didn't think anyone else had done this before.

* * *

Light led a dazed Ryuzaki by the hand up the steps of the bus. The man was in his own little world as Light payed for the tickets and took them to seats near the back of the bus. He slipped his arm round Ryuzaki's shoulder and started up another casual conversation about tennis, and was rather dubious about his companion's claim to be the ex-British junior champion.

"Not only that, I've also played cricket for Oxfordshire, was Tiddlywinks Captain in college and International Mornington Crescent Grand Champion '99, but I suppose its tennis that I enjoy most. We should play some time Tsuki-kun."

"I don't know, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from beating you." He said with a carefully measured level of arrogance as the bus slowed for the next stop.

"Oh really! I'm going to hold you to that! And if you loose…" Ryuzaki shot him a rather cute little cheeky grin and the bus doors clattered open.

"_If I lose_?!" He jabbed Ryuzaki's chest to make his point. "I'll have you know Taylor-san that I've" Then his chin. "Lost." Then his lip. "Anything!" He had lent in very close during his speech and now his hand slid to cup the man's cheek and hold his still as he closed the final distance…

"This bus has just been hijacked, ladies and gentlemen!"

Light gasped and spun round to see a man aiming a gun at the bus driver's head.

Someone screamed.

"Cut the squawking! Anybody makes a sound or move of any kind, I blow their damn head off!"

* * *

Oh noes! The date has not started out too well and without a convenient invisible shinigami on stand by how will Light save the day?

Next update in a few days.

Do tell me what you think,

Hilda

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thank you everyone who reviewed, I got so excited I even sent a few replies twice. Opps! Thank you **Black-Dranzer-1119, kitune55, Chaos Apple, Koneko Otome, Akito-Aya, love lawliet, Translucent Darkness, AuraBlackWolf, xXDeidara-chanXx, Charli-san, Capitulate, MiaoShou, C Elise, hiya couldn't find a name – **who's this weeks winner of The Most Imaginative Penname Compitition.

I forgot last time to thank my beta, Believe Bridesmaid who actually does a lot of work for the chapters. So double thanks to her this time. Wooo!

And now to the continuation of that terrible cliffhanger! What will Light do without the help of his invisible friend!

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Light started swearing loudly inside his head but somehow outwardly remained calm, pulling his client closer. Whilst it was in the busjacker's best interest not to kill any hostages, Light doubted this man was that sensible. Or even more worrying (if his appearance and slight swaying meant anything,) sober enough to make those sort of logical decisions. The man decided to rip the phone out after demanding that Spaceland hand over yesterday's earnings lest he murder them all. What an idiot! As if Spaceland wouldn't have banked the money by now! And what would he do if he needed to get back in contact with them. 'Not call the cops' did he really think they wouldn't?

He's not covering his face! All the passengers would now in their fear commit that ugly face to memory, and although the whole thing looked like a candidate for Japan's Worst Thought Out Crimes, not covering his face in these circumstances probably mean the man had no intention of letting them live.

Light's priority was the safety of himself and his client. He would stay calm and unnoticed until the matter was resolved by the police, unless a sensible and foolproof opportunity presented itself.

A trembling Ryuzaki whispered "The hijacker… I saw him on the news two days ago. He's that drug addict who killed three people trying to rob a bank."

…Or he was forced to act.

He swore again, he too now remembered this man. Osoreda. A complete nutcase, too drugged up to think his way out of a paper bag… and now waving a loaded gun around a bus. If he did nothing it would not end well. Spaceland would call the police, the bus would be stopped, and police negotiators and marksmen would arrive and Light didn't rate his chances much of surviving the ensuing shoot out with a cornered, desperate and drugged up killer.

'OK', he was ready as he'd ever be, he'd tuck Taylor-san back behind the seat the attempt to close the distance whilst the man's back was turned and then… if he made it that far… he'd try a few of those moves his dad used to show him in the garden when he was small. _But I'm dead either way and hey, it might work._

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, it'll be okay. I'm going to look for a chance to grab the guy's arm and pin him down so he can't use the gun. My dad's a detective and he's taught me what to do in emergencies like this. The guy's pretty small and weak looking. I'm sure I can restrain him." He gave the man his best reassuring smile and with an insistent hand at the top of his head pushed him down as he slid off his seat.

It was comical almost, as Light realised that this was very much like the sort of game they used to play on unsuspecting substitute teachers, encroaching slowly row by row each time the man turned his back. The trick was to look as though you'd always been in that seat, never to be caught moving but yet not perfectly still either as that looked suspicious by itself.

The bus drove on and Light could see out of the corner of his eye a couple of cars subtly shadowing the bus - unmarked police cars no doubt. Dammit he was running out of time.

He had made it half way down the bus when he ran into a problem, here, opposite the door two rows had been removed to make room for wheelchairs, meaning he would have to clear three times the normal distance to advance. Not only would he have to stand and move quickly, both of which would be very noticeable to the hijacker the other passengers on the bus would see him and he would be unable to control their reactions.

Maybe now was just the time to go for it, he was much closer now and reckoned he'd only be shot a few times before he got to the front of the bus.

Osoreda was now yelling at the driver, repeatedly gabbing him with the barrel of the gun. He was paranoid and apparently they weren't going fast enough, but he was distracted at least. So Light got ready, and carefully left the seat.

-Just as the driver caught out by a red light braked sharply to avoid a collision. Light was thrown forwards, landing face first and sliding along on the dirty floor and knew he was dead.

"You! What the hell are you doing?" The man stomped up the aisle towards his prone and trembling body. He reached down and grabbed Light by the collar and dragged him upwards.

"Get back in your damn seat you fuck!" He slammed Light down on the chair and he finally remembered to breath.

He was safe. The hijacker hadn't noticed!

"Hang on! You weren't there before, you've moved." _Oh SHIT!_

"Yeah you in the back, you ugly fuck, what you trying to pull here?" Light turned and saw that a now petrified Ryuzaki had obviously been trying to copy his plan. He had managed to move foreword a couple of rows but had been caught out standing. "Maybe you all need a demonstration…" The hijacker raised the gun and aimed directly at Ryuzaki's face.

Light's hands lunged up catching the gun holding wrist and carrying it higher, the gun fired and a window smashed as the passengers screamed. He used all his weight and strength to slam the hijacker into the metal door frame. Stunned but angry he shock off Light's hands and attempted to bring the gun round. _Get the gun away, must get the gun_. If he could do that then the fight would be more even, a posh well behaved student going up against an albeit small but strongly built street fighter. He kicked and scrambled against the killer and the man fell on top of him trying to pin Light down. In a frantic struggle for the gun another bullet was fired but then Light's foot caught the gun and trapped it against the door, the hijackers fingers still rapped around it, attempting to jerk it free.

The killer then with his other hand reached inside his jacket and returned with a flick knife, which he gripped tightly and then looked Light directly in the eyes, and then to his throat. Light's hands were completely occupied with keeping the man off him, his foot with the gun. He let out a little yell as the knife suddenly lunged towards him and his eyes were drawn inexorably to the jagged dirty weapon.

"Ahhh!" Osoreda yelled as a trainer impacted with the side of his face causing him to just miss Light's throat. He turned his head towards the origin of the shoe when another flying at ferocious speed smacked against his nose breaking it with a sickening crunch.

Osereda screamed in rage and ripped both gun and body away from a startled Light, who turned to see a bare-footed Ryuzaki leap over the remaining rows and passengers. He landed hands first on the floor of the bus, pivoting and bringing a powerful kick down onto the hijacker's chin.

The hijacker clutched at his face but swung the gun up and aimed but Ryuzaki swing round a pillar smashed it out of his hand with a double side sweep. The gun hit the window, landing down, sliding under a seat and both men rushed to get it.

But only one of the men had a knife in the other hand… Ryuzaki got their first, dove for it and began scrambling in the rubbish and the litter, but Osoreda was behind him raising the knife. Light lunged desperately latching onto his ankles, tripping the man who fell like a tree smashing his face on a bar on the way down. Before Osoreda had even time to react, Ryuzaki straightened up from behind the chair aiming the gun in the killer's face..….

* * *

.

It was a few tense minutes before the police burst into the bus and took control of the situation. L sighed. Why was it trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went? He cursed himself for not having worked harder on this case yesterday; maybe he could have caught the man and wouldn't now be sitting on the side of the road being questioned by the police. In the interest of his security L had decided to forget Japanese and enjoy the sight of the 3 officers attempt to communicate with him in English not used since high-school. Which was a pity really because he was feeling very German right now. "Entschuldigung, Mein Herr, ich spreche nur Deutsch." And when they persisted. "Ich... bin... ein... Berliner! Ich... komme... aus... Deutschland! Bist du taub?"

Tsuki-kun hadn't quite recovered yet to all appearances, hiding almost completely under the police issue blanket, but if one observed closely, he could be seen operating a mobile. After a few moments he stood up and sidled over towards L who was also festooned in an equally useful blanket. He slipped his arms around L's waist, pulled him close and rested his head on his shoulder. . "I've just sent Okane a text, he's going to sort everything out." L, for his part in the light of his almost death didn't panic but felt the confidence and ease to wrap his arms around Tsuki and hug him as close as he could and let his eyes slip shut for a moment.

The moment was destroyed when loud argument broke out on the pavement. L could see over Tsuki's shoulder a large angry man rowing with some newly arriving police officers and drawing the attention of those all around - apparently a badly parked police car and scratched the man's expensive convertible.

"Our ride's here." Whispered Tsuki.

"huh?"

"Quick, whilst Matsumoto's got the distracted." His date shed their blankets and pulled him off round the side of the bus and down a little side street where a car stood waiting

As they approached a uniformed chauffeur stepped out and bowed deeply. "Mr Taylor, the Imperial Hotel would like to unreservedly apologise for the trouble and distress you must have felt today, we will of course be offering you-"

"Oh no really, don't worry about it." L didn't like the way the man was glaring at Tsuki, he hopped the young man wasn't in trouble.

"No Ryuzaki-san, it's completely my fault, I should never have suggested we got the bus, you could have been killed!" Oh he really was in trouble wasn't he, and that nice Mr Okane. L wasn't unaware of the effect large amounts of money had on people.

"That's nonsense, you couldn't have known… and besides …I." He was playing now with the end of Tsuki's sleeve now, only just noticing they were still holding hands.

"Ryuzaki-san, I will completely understand if you want to call it a day now, I'm so sorry this happened and that I wasn't able to take better care of you… Deguchi-san here will drive you back to the hotel." What they were going to give up on the date?

**"No!"** All three were taken back by the force with which that had been said.

"No, I mean… well if its ok with you… I'd like things to continue as they were…Tsuki-kun?" The young man had an odd smile on his face as he regarded L.

"Well if you're certain?" Tsuki smiled at him. "Ok then! Deguchi, you heard the man, things are to continue as was, now let's make a swift exit before the cops find us." He laughed and as the driver sighed and turned back to the car, he seemed to read L's mind because he suddenly pulled L into his arms and a proper squeezing hug. "Oh yes, I forgot, I haven't even thanked you yet for saving my life!" he said as he turned at lead L towards the now waiting open car door.

"But you saved me in the end, I forgot the knife, he would have stabbed me way before I'd got to the gun if you hadn't tripped him." L pointed at as he scrambled into the posh leather seats.

Tsuki ever the more graceful slid into his seat and turned back to L. "Still it was I who thought I could take that guy on single-handily… he was so close to killing me… so I need to thank you properly."

The atmosphere in the back of the limo changed quite considerably then, Tsuki was leaning in and gazing so intently at him, he felt his heart go wild under the pressure.

"Oh! Really?" It came out as a terrible high pitched squeak that caused him to gasp in embarrassment and cover his mouth, but his date just laughed again and gently pealed away his hands.

"And how would Ryuzaki-kun like me to thank him?" He was far too close and the limo was far too hot, his lips were dry and his palms were sweaty and he would swear his hands were shaking.

But then almost trembling he some how summoned the courage to whisper croakily. "er, a, um kiss youknowifyoudon'tmind… eeek!" that last squeal was made when Tsuki's hand cupped his cheek unexpectedly. Tsuki grinned a knowing and yet somehow wicked, grin. L rammed his eyes shut, his hands fisted in his lap as every molecule of his being waited frantic anticipation.

Tsuki's thumb caressed light circles on his cheek bone, the other hand was raised and slipped round behind to thread in L's hair, supporting the back of his head. L heard him shift closer, felt him lean forward and sat up rigidly in his seat. He could feel the whisper of breath on his lips and knew he was mere millimeters from him.

It was warm and soft, so strange the feeling of someone else's lips against your own. The smells and the tastes as the kiss deepened and L managed to remain calm at the first rather disturbing concept of foreign saliva and an unknown tongue. He remembered to move and slowly, hesitantly began copying Tsuki's actions and gradually they worked towards a comfortable pace, slow and gentle. L let his hands hold loosely onto the sides of Tsuki's shirt and pulled him in slightly, tilting his head to extend the kiss.

Later, when L was not sure he would be able to hold his breath for much longer, Tsuki pulled back and he opened his eyes. Tsuki's lips were red, covered in a thin sheen of moisture and formed one of his beautiful, charming smiles. "How was that?" Tsuki asked in the arrogant confidence that it was perfect.

Rising to the challenge L responded in his best deadpan voice. "Alright, I guess. Nothing special though."

Tsuki scoffed and let out a laugh before pushing L back against the car seat and leaning over him. "Well I'm just going to have to try harder then."

.

.

* * *

.

Ryuzaki was an unskilled kisser. Unconfident and erratic at first but after a little coaxing and a few gentle reminders he bloomed into only the 15th worse kisser Light had had the 'pleasure' of meeting. Whilst his saliva control and teeth co-ordinations were reasonable his tongue action left much to be desired. He also kept shifting away as if uncomfortable but his clingy hands said otherwise. When Light tilted his head to the optimal 90 degree angle Ryuzaki literally moaned into his mouth as their tongues had full access to each other. He also seemed to like the subtle force Light was asserting, holding him against the seat, so he added light bondage or dominance to the evening's program. Light regretted that he'd probably have to throw this one in for free, but the guy did just save his life after all.

The driver coughed conspicuously to indicate that they had arrived at their destination and were entering the car park. Light finished up with a kiss to the forehead and a mild grope of Ryuzaki's upper back and pulled back smiling at the rather confused and disappointed looking man. Light pulled him from the car and turned to thank the driver and tell him when to return as Ryuzaki gazed up and the bright lights and excitement of the Spaceland entrance.

Under the dazzling sign crowds of people gathered forming cues, children with balloons run amock, groups of girls giggled at groups of boy, people were sold popcorn drinks and ice creams and Spaceland's giant lovable mascots, Monchi an Monchichi danced around scaring the crap out of small children. Over the sign ran the track of a nearby roller coaster and the riders screamed as gravity took hold and the descended rapidly vanishing out of sight, music blared at different tempos and different style, lights and cameras flashed – all the excitement and chaos of a fun day out.

But not so perhaps for Ryuzaki, for after taking the sights in for a few moments he'd drawn closer almost hiding behind Light as his eyes darted about rapidly scanning the crowd. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said affectionately giving the man a reassuring hug.

"You didn't say there'd be so many…" a child ran passed knocking his client who flinched and dug his nails into Light's arm. _Oh crap! Why didn't he mention he was agoraphobic? And where did he think we were going?_

"Don't worry, I'm here with you and I promise it's not this crazy once you get inside. Now let's get in a cue quick before they get any bigger_."_

The man's fingers twisted in the material of Light's shirt. "Can't we just… um stay in the car?" He said in a half hopeful, half embarrassed way.

Light laughed and let one hand play with the belt loop at the centre of Ryuzaki's back and 'oops' did one finger just slip under the material and along skin? It seemed so if Ryuzaki's gasped reaction was anything to go by. "Hey, we don't want to rush these things and they'll be _plenty _of time for that later." Ryuzaki clung closer and leaned in for another kiss.

"tut, tut, tut Ryuzaki-kun no PDAs! Don't you know it's very rude to do that in Japan." He said as his fingers stroked round the hem of his trousers right to the front where he tugged teasing at the button. "So you're just going to have to be very good until later OK?"

"Mr Taylor-san!" Both turned to see a suited man and several uniformed employees rush over to them. The man introduced himself with a deep bow as Bikkuri-san the shift manager. "My friend, Okane-san just called me and told me what happened on the bus. Spaceland is very grateful for your timely intervention and would like to take care of both of you today in order to repay your kindness." He bowed again and a woman beside him gave Ryuzaki a two plastic pass badges. "They're ultra-VIP badges. Wear them and staff will take you to the front of any cue, and give you anything you desire. I hope this is enough to…" Bloody hell though Light, Okane was amazing! _How the hell did he wrangle that?_ He could have only had 20 minutes, well I guess he wouldn't become Tokyo's best concierge if he couldn't pull it off.

"uh…Thank you, it was nothing really." Ryuzaki muttered as he looked at the pass. "All access huh? Um. Does that include candyfloss?"

"Of course!" said Bikkuri before turning to an underling. "GET THE MAN SOME CANDYFLOSS STAT!" and the man ran as though his life depended on it, pausing only to enquire as to the flavour 'Sir might enjoy.'

Ryuzaki, now holding the world's largest bag of spun sugar in one hand led Light with the other through the gates of the park grinning as he saw each new sugary possibility now available.

* * *

Wohay! Bring on the sexy time! How will L explain away his martial arts? and can he improve his kissing skills? Will Light survive his day at the theme park with the hyper detective?

Does Hilda know the answers to these questions?

Unfortunatly no… Hilda has yet to start writing the next chapter, she had a block and ended up writing the beginnings of a DN horror story that she'll post as soon as she comes up with a title.

Hehe sorry guys it'll be at least a week before I get the energy together to write the next chapter, just can't write something that isn't a terrible parody or OOC. Oh well they'd better watch out cos next time they'll be heading back to the hotel.

Hilda

xxx


End file.
